


The plan was Perfect

by daisyflowers643



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, I swear, Idiots in Love, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot, i’m trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyflowers643/pseuds/daisyflowers643
Summary: The plan was simple. All Lissa had to do was make the idiots realize their undying love for each other.





	The plan was Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I finally wrote a fanfic. Please enjoy my trashy writing.

‘The plan was simple,’Lissa thought. ‘Step one: Make the idiots realize their undying love for each other. Step two: They marry. Step three: They have ten kids together; five boys and five girls. Step four: Become the best aunt the world has ever seen.’ Her plan was perfect and ready to be set in motion.

Her brother, Chrom, was clearly madly in love with the amnesiac. Anyone with a brain could figure that out. Well, Anyone but Robin. Robin was one of the smartest people Lissa has ever known. Well, next to Miriel that is. She could create brilliant strategies that a wannabe tactician could only dream of creating. Despite this, Robin is completely blind to how infatuated Chrom is of her. Her brother has never had a way with words. Especially, when he’s around Robin. He stumbles over his words so much to the point where he makes Vaike look like a poetic genius.

Despite this, Chrom has potential. With a little bit of work, Chrom will become a romantic prince that will put Sumia and Cordelia’s romance novels to shame. This plan cannot and will not fail.

-

“No.” Lissa’s face of joy contorts into a pout.

“What!? Why not!?” Lissa questions while she stomps her right foot.

“Why?” Chrom laughs out. “Because the plan won’t work.”

“Not if you follow my genius plans correctly,” she says while holding her head up in pride.

Chrom snorts. “Sorry I fail to see the ‘genius’ in a midnight picnic in a boat to woo a girl. Especially since we are in the desert with no bodies of water around us and we have no boats. Also only in romance novel do they talk like that.”

“Alright, there are some flaws to my plan.”

“Some?” Chrom laughs.

“Alright, there are a lot. BUT!” Lissa takes a step closer to her brother, grins, and then continues. “The problem at hand is still not solved.”

Chrom sighs. “Just because I’m not courting anyone doesn’t mean that you need to set me up.” Lissa’s grin grows wider. Chrom gulps. That’s the grin when Lissa is about successful prank someone or she found out a juicy secret to blackmail someone with.

“I’m not just going to set you up with just anyone. I’m setting you up with,” Lissa forcefully turns Chrom’s head to Lissa’s victim of the hour. “Robin. 

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes!”

“Lissa I don’t think you understand wha-” Lissa interrupts.

“Tonight is the night when love is in the air!” Lissa says. She turns around while putting out her arm dramatically. Lissa turns back to Chrom. “You, my brother, will be the reason for it. Now use what I taught you to sweep her off her feet!”

“Lissa, I don’t think you underst-”

“HEY ROBIN! CHROM HAS SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT!”

Everyone stops and turns towards Lissa and Chrom. Robin gives him a confused look. Chrom’s face heats up in embarrassment. ‘Oh Naga, why are you so cruel to me.’ Robin walks towards him. ‘Naga, please have mercy on me!’ Lissa pats his back.

“She’s all yours.” She gives a little wink and runs away from the disaster that’s about to happen. “Meet me back at your tent!”

“Lissa! You little… Oh hey, Robin!” Luckily he noticed Robin caught up to him before he finished that sentence.

“Chrom.”

“R-Robin.”

“You had something important to say to me?”

“O-oh yes that.” Silence. She gives him a questioning glare with those beautiful chocolate eyes. Her soft lips in a thin line. Her beautiful silver-white hair blowing in the gentle wind. The way her robe hides her-

“Aaaand the important thing is?”

“Yeah about that. YouseeIforgotwhatitwas so BYE!” Chrom yells as he tries to turn and run to where Lissa went. Robin steps in front of him.

“Chrooooom.”

Chrom gulps. “Robin.”

“We need to talk.”

“O-oh?”

“In private.” She says with a serious look.

“Oh.” Robin grabs Chrom’s hand and leads him to her tent. ‘Is she angry? What if she noticed me accidentally staring at her during dinner last night! Oh gods, what if she found out that I’m fantasizing about her. Wait no that’s not possible. Is it?’

Finally, they reached her tent. Time for the moment of truth.

-

‘Gods what is taking him so long.’ Lissa stomps her foot impatiently. ‘He should be back by now.’ She opens the tent for the umpteenth time to see if he was coming back. ‘How long does it take to woo Robin? Actually wait. This is Chrom we are talking about. Probably forever. He probably chickened out and started taking tactics with her.’

After a few more minutes of torture, he stumbled back into his tent….. With his hair messed up and a blush on his face. His clothes looked like they were hastily put on and he had a bruise on his neck. ‘What in Naga’s name happened? Oh.’

“Oh, L-Lissa. You’re here.” He says with a guilty look.

“Yes, I am. I’ve been waiting here for an hour for you to come back with all the juicy details.” Lissa takes another look at her brother sorry appearance. “Although I don’t think I want to know what happened.” Chrom’s face gets redder. Lissa opens the tent and heads out to leave.

“Oh wait, Lissa!” Lissa stops in her tracks and looks at her brother. “Don’t tell Fredrick.”

“As long as you promise to make me the bride’s maid at your wedding and let me spoil all ten of your kids!” With that said she skips out back to her tent.

“Wait, ten kids!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah....


End file.
